Chappy has gone missing
by Shinitzue
Summary: What will Rukia do when she's realized the Shimigami Womens Association has stolen chappy to black mail her and Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bleach fan-fic and I came up with this idea a while ago and finally decided to make something out of it. Hopefully it will turn out good……..we can only hope!!!!!!! I do not own Bleach!!!!**

It's not often that Ichigo sleeps in, with all the fighting hallows and what not, but on this particular morning the orange haired teen had decided to sleep in a little…..a decision he would soon regret.

"ICHIGO!!!!" yelled an overly excited Black haired Shimigami.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly only to find Rukia on his bed, standing on top of him. He could had freaked out and yelled at her, but it was far too early in the morning to find the strength to do that.

"What is it Rukia?" asked the now annoyed and tired Ichigo.

"Chappy!!! Chappy!! H…He…He's MISSING!" Yelled Rukia loudly, stomping on ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo coughed and grabbed Rukia's leg, throwing her off balance. She tumbled down on top of him.

"Rukia" Ichigo said slowly.

Rukia now stared eye to eye with him.

"Not so early in the morning, okay sweetie?" Ichigo said softly.

Before Rukia could speak Ichigo pulled his lips onto hers.

"I...Ichigo!" Rukia said sternly pulling away from him.

"You're cute when you blush" Ichigo said smiling.

Rukia got herself together and hopped off Ichigo's bed. Ichigo sat up and looked at her.

"Ichigo, this is serious stop trying to distract me. Didn't you hear what I just said?" Rukia asked looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo put his hand on his head, as if he were thinking hard.

"I think it was…….Ichigo?" Ichigo said laughing.

Rukia jumped and kicked him in the face.

"OWW!" Ichigo yelled glaring at Rukia.

"Ichigo this is no time for games, Chappy is missing. I repeat, CHAPPY….IS….MISSING!" Rukia said angrily.

"Chappy? You mean the one I got you for your birthday?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked away, putting her arms around her chest.

"No, the limited edition one Nii-Sama got me for Christmas" Rukia said.

"Oh…" Ichigo said trying to remember which Chappy that was.

"The orange…" Ichigo started.

"No the black one, with the curved ear" Rukia said.

"Oh…." Ichigo slightly recalled a black Chappy.

Rukia ran up to Ichigo, and met his eye to eye. She kissed his and pulled away.

"Yes, that black Chappy is missing. You see I came back from searching for hallows only to find Chappy gone, and you fast asleep" Rukia said slowly.

Ichigo suddenly put the words together that she was saying.

"You're saying that since I slept in, that it's my fault Chappy it gone?" Ichigo asked.

"Well yes in a way, obviously someone came in while you were asleep and took him" Rukia said.

"Now now Rukia" Ichigo started, getting out of bed and onto the floor.

"You probably just misplaced him" Ichigo said.

Rukia looked away.

"Or one of your sisters got him held prisoner." Rukia said softly.

"Well I do suppose that's a possibility….." Ichigo said.

Rukia ran to the door.

"I'm going to go and save him from Yuzu's wrath!" Rukia said throwing the door open.

Ichigo ran and shut the door.

"Are you insane!!? What would my crazy Dad think if a girl barged out of my room!?" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia looked up at him.

"Oh…" She murmured and looked down.

"Now Rukia no need to be upset, we'll find Chappy and…"Ichigo stopped midsentence.

Rukia was putting her hand under his shirt and pulling him to her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said loudly.

Rukia pulled her hands out only to be holding a note.

Ichigo eyed her oddly.

"I felt someone else's spirit particles on you, only to find this on your back", Rukia said holding up the note.

Ichigo took it from Rukia.

"To Ichigo and Rukia,

We've stolen Chappy and there's only one way you can get him back….come to Soul Society tonight….and you'll see…

From,

SWA" Ichigo read.

"….SWA???" Ichigo said confused.

"Shimigami Women's association…." Rukia said slowly.

Ichigo looked up.

"What do they want with Chappy?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked concerned.

"Nothing good can come out of this Ichigo…..if it were only me going to get Chappy back I wouldn't be so concerned….but since they want the both of us….it can't be good" Rukia said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up sternly at him.

"It means they know about us! They know about IchiRuki!!! It means they're going to blackmail us! They probably want to question us and other things! Or worse they're going to make us pose for photos of IchiRuki so they can sell them on the internet for money!" Rukia yelled.

"What the? Rukia that's ridiculous." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked away.

"Ichigo I know the Women's Association…..they're leader will do anything for money….she's an insane pink haired leader." Rukia said slowly.

Rukia turned and looked Ichigo in the eye.

"But we must go and save Chappy!" Rukia said with confidence!

Ichigo just sighed.

"Why on the one day I get to sleep in does this happen?"

**Well what did you think? Can't wait for the next chapter right???!!! I know! Please review it so I know your opinion!!!! Thank you all for reading my fan-fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is Chapter 2!!!!! I hope you all enjoy!!! Oh and if you can't tell, I really love Ukitake….which if why I praised his awesomeness so much and added him into this fic in the first place… =D.**

**I do not own Bleach……though it I did my life would be complete………**

It was the middle of the night in the Kurosaki residence and everyone was in peaceful slumber……well almost everyone. The black haired Shimigami girl just couldn't find sleep as she worried about her precious Chappy. She sat in her pitch black closet with Kon snoozing on her stomach. A blue light illuminated Rukia's face as she stared at her cell phone. The numbers read 11:50pm.

"Only 10 more minutes", whispered Rukia.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon yelled in his sleep.

Rukia jumped out of the closet and Kon found a rude awakening as he got a face full of hard, cold ground.

"GAH! Nee-san! What's the matter!? Please tell Kon, I'll make it all better!" Kon yelled frantically.

Rukia responded to this by stepping on his face. Now Kon with his dignity and pride hurt once again stayed there on the ground with Rukia's foot imprinted into his soft plushy face.

Rukia went to the side of Ichigo's bed and leaned over his sleeping face. The blue moonlight showed his peaceful face.

"How can he sleep when I'm sick to my stomach" Rukia said quietly.

She leaned over and placed her lips on his. Ichigo's eyes shot open, but then he saw Rukia's face in the soft moon light pressing her lips onto his Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's head and pulled her closer. He kissed her harder, his hand tangled in her hair. Finally Rukia pulled away into the darkness where Ichigo could no longer see her, the moment lost in the darkness.

"Ichigo lets go" Rukia said softly.

Ichigo had been dreading hearing those words ever since this whole thing came about. He sighed and got out of bed.

**Scene Change: Rukia and Ichigo are standing outside Ichigo's house. Rukia has her cell phone out and she is staring promptly at it, the cell phone's light shows Ichigo's and Rukia's faces.**

"Alright Ichigo I'm going to open the gate to soul society" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded. Rukia closed the phone and neither one of them could see anything. All Ichigo heard were Rukia's footsteps as she walked a little ways in front of him. The next thing Ichigo knew there was a huge gate opening before him. The gate that connected both of his lives.

"Alright Ichigo I'm going through just follow me" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded, sweating slightly. He couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous. Ichigo had never dealt with the Shimigami Women's Association before, but anything that involved black mail was never a good thing. Not to mention the fact that black mailing them would be the easiest thing to do in the world, considering their situation.

Ichigo ran and jumped through the gate.

Ichigo walked into a large bright room, where he saw a long white haired man hard at work.

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo exclaimed. Ukitake looked up from the pile of papers he was engrossed in.

"Ichigo-kun, did you have a safe entrance?" Ukitake asked.

"Uh yeah" Ichigo said, wondering why Ukitake hadn't asked why he was there.

Rukia appeared from behind him. Ichigo jumped startled.

"Don't worry Ichigo Captain Ukitake already knows the whole situation, I told him everything. That's why he allowed us to come through the gate here, somewhere discrete where people wouldn't notice." Rukia said confidently.

Ichigo scrunched up his forehead trying to make sense of the situation.

"But Rukia I thought this was supposed to be a secret" Ichigo said confused as to why Rukia had told her captain.

Rukia smiled her smart smile.

"Yes but Ichigo we need some help and who better to keep out secret then Captain Ukitake?" Rukia said.

Ichigo scratched his head. It was true the white haired captain was someone they could put their absolute trust into even in the toughest of situations. Ukitake would always stay loyal and would help anyone if they asked.

"You're right we do need some help, thanks Ukitake-san" Ichigo said smiling at Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled back at Ichigo. "If there's anything else you two need just give me a call" Ukitake said in his friendly voice.

Ichigo had to admit he really liked and respected the 13th squad captain.

"Uhh Captain Ukitake…could you come and help us recue Chappy?" Rukia asked innocently.

Ukitake got this sort of frightened look on his face.

"Well Kuchiki you see you're going against the Shimigami Women's Association and since I don't fight women I'm afraid I can't help you there, otherwise I would" Ukitake said apologetically.\

Ichigo then realized why Ukitake looked frightened.

"You're scared to go against Unohana, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

Ukitake looked at a loss for words as he stared at Ichigo stammering an explanation.

Rukia smacked Ichigo on the back of the head.

"HEY!" he yelled at Rukia.

"Captain Ukitake please forgive Ichigo's rudeness you've been more than enough help, we'll now take out leave" Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling his out of Ukitake's room.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled trying to pull his hand free.

Rukia let go and turned to face him, their eyes locked.

"Just hurry Ichigo, we need to get there" Rukia said and walked onwards.

Ichigo sighed.

"Something tells me that with each step I'm taking the more trouble I'm getting myself into.

**In the next Chapter Ichigo and Rukia will finally face the SWA!!! What will happen!!! WHO KNOWS!!!! **

**(no seriously even I don't know yet O_O)**

**Please forgive any grammatical errors, I'm not the best with grammar TT.**


End file.
